


Face Value

by synfull



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synfull/pseuds/synfull
Summary: "Feral, dangerous, enfant terrible, aloof, proceed with caution and care."That's what's written in the newest Legend's dossier. The syndicate assigns him to Caustic and Bloodhound, and they are his teammates and guides around the maps and facilities.(This work is a WIP! Motivation to write is a little hard to muster, but I wanted to post it here just because.)
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Original Character(s), Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Original Male Character(s), Caustic | Alexander Nox/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Face Value

**Author's Note:**

> To preface this, Bloodhound in this fic has male genitals. If that's not your cup of tea, feel free to click away.
> 
> I'm not quite sure I know where this is going to go, or if I'm ever completing it, but I do want my writing to go somewhere that isn't just my drafts. I'm Big Horny(tm) for Caustic, Bloodhound, and Octane so like. Self-indulgent little gremlin that I am, I had to. :^)
> 
> This is just the buildup of course, I do ship both Caustic and Bloodhound with my OC(separately, usually) but I figured writing a tense and strained dynamic at first would be more cathartic than just jumping in with lovey dovey stuff huehue

“He is watching.”

“I do not speak in cryptic riddles,  _ Bloodhound _ .” There is venom in the way he speaks their name, “What is it that you wish to tell me?”

“Demure, he is watching you. With what intent, I do not know, but he is watching closely.” Bloodhound states matter-of-factly.

There is, of course, only one other in their squad. Demure, the latest Legend to join the roster of exceptionally skilled champions; exactly how Demure counts as “talented” is beyond Caustic, however. The scientist hardly ever paid attention to the intricacies of  _ any _ Legends’ abilities, let alone Demure's. This was not their first time as a trio, but they were still getting used to Demure and his skillset.

Bloodhound is a little less hostile towards Demure presence, though they are still guarded. They decide to check up on him, jogging over to the brunet. “ Örn, may I be of assistance? You seem to be...struggling.”

Demure lifts his head to face Bloodhound, facial expression hidden beneath his mask and goggles.  _ How excessive _ , they think.

“Thank you kindly, but I’m just familiarising myself with this place. It’s nice, the grass is plush and I quite like it.”

Nevermind the fact that he was previously fiddling with his P2020 and had hidden it in his backpack the moment he caught sight of Bloodhound. They feel a smile creeping onto their face, thank the Allfather their face is entirely covered though.

The tracker lifts their arm, finger tapping on their mask, and from gesture alone it seems they have something to say. Demure is puzzled, but waits just in case.

“Wher-”

“Perhaps you would like to try using the Eva-8? I have noticed you seem-”

“I apologise, I interrupted you. Continue?”

“Where’s - uh, where’s Caust-Caustic? The scientist? I forgot his name.”

Demure's voice is soft, shy almost. Far different from what was described of him in his dossier…  _ Feral, dangerous, enfant terrible, aloof, proceed with caution and care _ . Bloodhound is stunned, he comes off almost innocent in a way, though they know far better than to trust first judgement. It’s been proven time and time again, after all.

There is a clearing of the throat, and then a stern voice that replies. “Do forgive me, I was busy making myself  _ useful _ . Setting independent variables in case any test subjects try to ambush us. And yes, you remembered my name right.”

Both Bloodhound and Demure turn around, how long had he been there? They’d not heard a single trace of him, and both of them are greatly attuned to any differences in environment - Demure's advantage outside of the ring lies in his hearing.

“Bit unreasonable to expect me to be useful when I’ve barely had much of a chance to prove myself, Mister Sole Valued Contributor.” Demure replies, it seems he’s not having any of that today.

“If I didn’t know any better,” Caustic coughs, Bloodhound’s focus lands on them both, “I’d think you were trying to be sarcastic with me.”

“Well? Do you?”

There is silence, the whole squad is already in the ring and no enemy squads have made their presence known.

“Do I  _ what _ ?”

Venomous, offended even. In any other situation Caustic would not have even bothered gracing such sarcasm with so much as a grunt, let alone a response. Insignificant bugs don’t need attention, they need to be squashed. Plain and simple.

So why, then, did he choose to entertain the idea of responding to this insufferable bug who’s been pestering him just by existing? Perhaps not as bad as Octane’s constant spontaneity, or Mirage’s incessant babbling, but Demure proves to be his own brand of intolerable with how loud he can get in company of those he’s familiar with. Too familiar.

“Know any better."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me again woa :flushed: emoji but yes anyway I should make it clear that "Demure" isn't specifically an Apex OC, he's actually my own personal OC with different versions for different fandoms. For Apex he just happens to be a Legend! If you're interested in Demure in general, here's his toyhou.se entry: https://toyhou.se/2711184.lee-shi-ning-syn
> 
> It contains his real name and his original self as well, if you needed that information.


End file.
